The Simpsons: Number 7F04 Credits (1990)
Supervising Producers Al Jean & Mike Reiss Producers Jay Wogan & Wallace Wolodarsky Co-Producer George Meyer Produced by Richard Sakai Larina Jean Anderson Written by Jay Kogen & Wallace Wolodarsky John Swartzwelder Edgar Allen Poe Sam Simon Directed by Wes Archer Rich Moore David Silverman Created by Matt Greoning Developed by James L. Brooks Matt Greoning Sam Simon Executive Producers James L. Brooks Matt Greoning Sam Simon Starring Dan Castellaneta Julie Kavner Nancy Cartwright Yeardly Smith And Harry Shearer Special Guest Voice James Earl Jones Executive Consultant Brad Bird Executive Story Editor Jon Vitti Story Editor John Swartzwelder Jeff Martin Animation Produced by Klasky-Csupo, Inc. Executive Animation Producer for Klasky-Csupo Gabor Csupo Animation Producer for Klasky-Csupo Sherry Argaman Associate Producer J. Michael Mendel Visual Consultant Stephen Lineweaver Theme by Danny Elfmam Music by Alf Clausen Conducted by Alf Clausen Orchestrations Alf Clausen Hummie Mann Oboe Soloist Tom Boyd Casting by Bonita Pietila Editors Brian K. Roberts Ric Eisman Post Production Supervisor Joseph A. Boucher Animation Production Manager Ken Tsumura Assistant to Associate Producer Michael McCusker George Niciforos Production Coordinator Sarah Werner Dialogue Sound Editors Mark McJimensy Brian K. Roberts Music Editors Chris Ledesma Bob Beecher Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers Re-Recording Mixers Gary Montgomery Jim Fitzpatrick Production Mixer Brad Brock Script Supervisor Louise Jaffe Video Graphics Sonny King ADR Coordinator Derek Sample Post Production Audio Facility TODD-AO/Glen Glenn Studios Post Production Facility Laser Edit, Inc. Assistant to James L. Brooks Patty MacDonald Assistant to Sam Simon Daria Paris Assistant to Matt Groening Julie Steddom Smoth Assistant to Richard Sakai Lana Repp Lewis Assistant to A. Jean And M. Reiss Lona Williams Assistants to the Producers Robert Cohen Peter Kwong T. J. Muncan Leslie Richter Todd Stein Lisa Stewart Paul Zerner Overseas Animation Director Mike Girard Animation Production Managers Maria Elena Rodriguez Pamela Kleibrink Thompson Korean Production Company Akom Production Company Assistant Director Jim Reardon Storyboard Steven Dean Mooroe Wes Archer Jim Reardon Jeff Lynch David Silverman Character Design Dale Hendrickson Rich Moore Sam Simon Background Design Phil Oritz David Silverman Lance Wilder Character Layout Artists Mike Anderson Susie Dietter Andriana Galvez Chris Huicochea Eric Keyes Istvan Majoros Eduardo Olivares Joe Russo Paul Wee J.C. Wegman David Silverman Background Layout Artists John Berman Tricia Garcia Dave Karoll Nancy Kruse Pete Michels Jeff Meyers Matthew Nastuk Lip Sync Kent Holaday Color Design Supervisor Carol Wyatt Color Design Paul Felted Samantha Harrison Gyorgyi Peluce Painters Barbara Hiestand Cookie Tricarico Animation Checking Supervisor Jackie Banks Animation Checker Susan Zsuzsa Lamy Nikki Vanzo Animation Camera Jim Keefer Karen Shaffer Wesley Smith Background Cleanup Supervisor Debbie A. Silver Background Cleanup Andrew Brandou Michael Camarillo Chris Loudon Mike Moon Jordan Reichek Jerry Richardson Rick Salonga Kim Tayloe Jefferson A. Weekley Doug Yurchey Production Coordinators Todd Jacobsen Eleanor Mills Production Assistants Bev Chapman Matt Hamilton Miles Lewis Horst Andy Houts Denise Mitchell Negative Cutter D&A Neg Cutter Video Transfer Dan Bernardino, Compact Video Publicist Linda Brown The persons in this film are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. THE SIMPSONS EPISODE #7F04 COPYRIGHT ©1990 TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The Simpsons and the Simpsons characters. TM Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. N.A.B. Executive in Charge of Production for Gracie Films Micheal Stanislavsky Creative Supervisor Sam Simon Executive Creative Consultant James L. Brooks Gracie Films IN ASSOCIATION WITH 20th Television Category:End Credits Category:Gracie Films Category:20th Television Category:Halloween